mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Harvelle
Morgan Harvelle (April 17th 1896 - March 20th, 1970) was born in Shadow Valley. She is a descendant of Ursula Harvelle. Growing up she was a mentor to Sabrina St. Clair and Alice Lynn. All three descended from Witches who washed ashore in Indigo Bay. She was a member of the Carthenian Society. When the Carthenian Society was chased away from Shadow Valley, the three ladies formed a sorority in 1926. Morgan was 30 years old at the time. Two years later she'd have a son, Orlando Harvelle. Her son however becmae obsessed with death because of Morgan's cousin, Edwin Harvelle and his involvement with the Artisans of Death which preserved the bodies of the dead. She too was obsessed with Death. She even had a book of nursery rhymes all about death that she had collected. Morgan, Alice, and Sabrina were very close. They helped look after each other. But in 1970, her son went insane. He murdered her. She was buried at the grounds of the Cathernian Society HQ. She had one granddaughter Kayleigh Sanchez and one great granddaughter Lilith Winchester. It is said that she was very disappointed in what her son became before her death. =Childhood= The Carthenian Society was a society of all girls in Shadow Valley California. They were a society of witches that would look after each other. Nobody knows who started it, or how it got started. But many believe it dated back to the days when the six sisters were kicked out of Indigo Bay Virginia. Morgan was born in 1896. She was two years older than Sabrina, and twelve years older than Alice. She and Sabrina grew up friends, and would often help each other out. Kay Lynn, who was thirteen years older than her had looked out for her when she was younger. The Lynn family was considered very important by the Harvelle Family. Which is why Morgan and Sabrina looked after Alice the best they could. They often would get into trouble hanging out together. =Starting the Sorority= In 1926 the Carthenian Society was broken up. Nobody knows how many members there were at the time. But she, Alice, and Sabrina were said to be the last three. They began a sorority in rememberance of those who had helped them, and so they too could help young girls out. Two years later, Morgan would have a son. She was the only one of the founders to have a son. But she was disappointed she didn't have a daughter. She often wondered what would happen to the Harvelle name. If it would be remembered. Her son was driven insane by the concept of death. He wanted to preserve bodies to make him a family. =Death= In 1970, her son Orlando killed her. Her perserved her body, but it was taken from him and burried at the Carthenian Society Headquarters. She was the first of the founders to die. It would be another 28 years before Sabrina would die. She was on good terms with Alice and Sabrina up to her death. Alice and Sabrina have said that she would have been very disappointed by what her son had become. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Witches Category:MISTX0